


Unfaithful

by DollEyedExistence



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a mistake on cheating on Steve, making the super soldier leave him. Tony feels guilty and tries to get the love of his life back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

Two Thirty. That was the current time that was flashing across the clock on the wall. Steve couldn’t help but continue to glance at the bedroom door, hoping Tony would walk in any second. How long had he been waiting? It seemed like it had been forever. He had long since grown restless as he waited for the brunette’s return. This had been the fifth night that this had happened. Each night, Tony had come home drunk with another’s scent lingering on his body. Whenever he asked where he had been, the billionaire simply shrugged off the question, favoring to stripping down to nothing before proceeding to crawl into his side of the bed. Sometimes he would try to get Steve to have his way with him and other times he would simply just pass out.

The thought of Tony being unfaithful was something that couldn’t be ruled out given the former playboy’s history. Steve had thought that Tony would finally be different with him and actually be faithful to him. He thought that he had changed. Boy had he been stupid to actually believe that. He was Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Of course he was going to cheat on him. It was a given. He just couldn’t believe he had been so dazzled by the engineer that he couldn’t see it sooner.

An hour and a half passed before Tony managed to stumble his way into the bedroom. Steve watched from his spot on the bed with arms crossed as Tony fumbled with his clothing, trying to remove it. He had yet to notice that Steve was awake and watching him. It was painful honestly, watching as his lover stumbled around the room as tried to discard the clothing from his body. He knew he was trying to stay quiet, but that certainly wasn’t happening. The shirt he seemed to have no problem with, it seemed to only get caught once. His jeans were another story. He got them unbuttoned and pulled down fine, but getting his legs out looked to be difficult in his drunken stupor. He lost his balance easily, hopping around the room and trying not to fall.

“Fuck.”

Steve tried not to laugh as Tony’s attempts failed and he went crashing into the dresser that was on the other side of the room. The engineer let out a groan, rubbing his head as he got up. With one leg coming free from the fall, Tony grabbed the side of the dresser and shook his other leg, sending the pants flying.

Thinking it best to just leave his boxer briefs on, just to refrain from falling again, Tony made his way over to the bed. Steve tried his best to slow his breathing as he felt the bed dip under is lover’s weight. It wasn’t until an arm snaked around his waist did he turn over to look a drunken Tony in the eye.

“Where were you?” His blue eyes stared into Tony’s own hazy brown ones. They stayed like this for a while, just staring at one another as the air around them grew heavier and heavier with tension. If it wasn’t for the dim, blue light coming off the arc reactor and showing Tony’s face, Steve would have sworn that he had fallen asleep on him. No. He was just staring at him, which made Steve’s stomach clench with nerves.

The hand on his side suddenly twitched before sliding to rest on the small of his back. Was this the only way he was going to respond to his question? He knew asking was a bad idea. He knew as soon as he could feel the other bring him closer and his lips pressing against the spot under his ear. He closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to tell him. He should have known that.

His eyes suddenly shot open as he felt the hand move down to play with the waistband of his sleep pants. No. This was not okay. Tony was going to tell him where he was whether he liked it or not.

“Where were you?” He asked once again, his voice harder and more demanding then the first time. Tony only let out a hum as he fingered his waistband and nipped at the skin on his collarbone. 

Seconds ticked by before he felt the engineer mumble something against him. “Excuse me?” He asked. Tony sighed and pulled away just enough so Steve could make out what he was saying. 

“I said that I met a girl at the strip club and we hooked up,” he repeated before he attacked his neck again, fingers snaking past his waistband and wrapping swiftly around the super soldier’s length.

That’s when Steve felt his own world stop and crumble into a tiny thousand pieces. He froze, breath coming out rigid and quick. He could feel the tears burning at his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to cry. He wouldn’t. Not in front of Tony. He gulped, throat dry and burning from wanting to let go and break down.

Tony frowned and removed his tanned hand from his love’s sweats once he took the hint that he clearly wasn't enjoying the pleasure that he was giving him. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked. As far as he knew, he had done nothing wrong. He had been truthful to the blonde. Didn't that deserve some kind of treat or praise? “Hey! Steve! Babe! Hey!” He exclaimed as he was suddenly being pushed away and Steve was leaving the bed.

“I can’t believe you,” he whispered, turning to his lover with a glare. The look was enough to sober Tony up just enough to where he could understand what was going on and he hated it. The pain and heartbreak that was clearly etched onto his features had him feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach. 

“I trusted you,” the blonde continued. “I trusted you and you threw it all away!” His voice was growing in volume with each word. He choked back a sob as he went on. “Did I not mean something to you? Was I some kind of joke? Was I just an experiment to you!?”

“No Steve! I-” he was cut off by the super soldier he so dearly loved. 

“I thought you had changed. I thought I was special to you. I thought you loved me.” He could tell he was hurting. The way his features showed off just how distrusting and used he felt told him just how hurt he was. “I can see now that was all a lie.”

And like that, Steve grabbed a shirt sitting on the dresser and left without another word, leaving his life for what would probably be forever.

The two weeks after the argument had taken their toll on Tony. The billionaire found it hard to do daily tasks such as eat, shower, sleep, and even get work done in the lab. He had locked himself in his room, refusing to go anywhere no matter who it was that asked him. Even Pepper wasn’t able to at least get some fresh air. 

During the time by himself, he had accepted that Steve was gone and that is was his fault. He knew he was in the wrong and Steve had been right to leave him. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t miss him, though. A day couldn’t go by that he didn’t at least think about him once. Who was he kidding? Steve was the only thing on his mind these days. He missed everything about him, and dammit he needed to know that.

He needed to apologize to him. He needed Steve to know just how sorry he was. And honestly, he just needed to see him. Before he changed his mind, he called up Clint to see if he could tell him where Steve could be. The archer was reluctant at first, but after some pleading, he finally gave in and told him that he had taken up residence at his old apartment. 

The whole way there, a million thoughts went through Tony’s head. The thoughts ranged from what to say to Steve to even outcomes of what could possibly happen when he tried to say what he wanted to him. To say the least, by the time he pulled up to the apartment, he was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweating, his stomach churning, and heart pounding so hard he swore it was going to pop out of his chest. Somehow through all of this, he found enough balls to knock on the door of the building.

By the look on the blonde’s face as he opened the door, Tony could tell that he had been the last person he was expecting. He didn’t exactly blame him.  
“We need to talk.”

Steve sighed and gave a nod, opening the door so the older male could come in. He knew he shouldn’t, but hearing what he had to say was almost a need, especially now that he wasn’t drunk out of his mind.

Tony licked his lips, looking the super soldier up and down. He looked horrible. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a year by the bags under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and in need of some care. His hair was everywhere and unkept. All of this seemed so out of place for the male, so he could tell that the recent events had caught up to him.

“Look, I know I fucked up big time. I’ve been beating myself up since you left. I know what I did was wrong and if I could take back me cheating on you, I honestly would.”

“Yeah, well you can’t.” Steve gave Tony a look that he swore made the genius wince and inch away from him 

“I know babe and I-” He held his hand up to show that he wasn’t done talking. Tony was going to learn exactly how he felt and how he had been feeling since he had learned of him being unfaithful to him.

“Do you know how it feels to wait up every night, worried where your lover might be and if he’s coming home that night or even at all? Do you know how it feels to find out that the man you love has been sleeping with other people behind your back? To know how you couldn’t satisfy them enough so they have to look for someone else to do it?” He took a deep breath, shutting Tony up as he opened his mouth to speak. He would not let him get a word in until he was finish. He was going to know exactly how he felt that night.

“I felt used. I felt not good enough. It made me feel like you didn’t love me like you always reminded of.” His fists clenched, the anger from that night beginning to boil up. “I felt like an idiot for trusting you! I felt that I was a fool for thinking that I was the only one that you would ever need!” His jaw clenched as tears built behind his eyes. Tony took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his love. He was surprised when he didn’t pull away, allowing the embrace.

“Baby, no. I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way. I was stupid for what I did. I have barely slept, eaten, or anything because I have felt so guilty. I should have never cheated on you like that and I am so sorry that I ever did.” He tightened his embrace as he felt Steve shake from silent tears. “I love you and I should have known that you were the only person I ever needed.” 

He pulled away, taking Steve’s face between his hands. “I am so sorry, babe. Please forgive me? Give me a second chance, please? Because I can honestly not stand the thought of having you in my life.”

Steve searched his eyes for any sort of lies, but he found none. He knew it would take a long time before he could trust Tony again, if he ever could, but he did love him and he had miserable these past couple of weeks without him.

After what felt forever, he finally nodded, making Tony smile in a way he was sure that he couldn’t. He went to kiss Steve to show how grateful he was, but the blonde stopped him before he could.

“I will not be moving back in with you. That’s going to take some time.” Tony gave a nod to show that he understood and that it was and acceptable request. “And we’re going to start slow, because it’s going to take a while for you to earn my trust again after this.”

His smile grew wider by the second. “I’m honestly just glad you gave me another chance. I promise I won’t screw this up.”

Steve returned the smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You better not, because if you do, I’m not taking you back.”

“Understood, Cap.”


End file.
